


Cutting is the only way out

by pinkcupcakegirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk any more tags, Ill go cry in a corner now, Jack is very depressed, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, break-ups, byeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakegirl/pseuds/pinkcupcakegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sean, cutting was the only way out. With all that was happening. It was killing him. Or rather make him want to kill himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting is the only way out

The knife was in his hand. The only thing to do now was drag it across the pale, scarred skin of his forearm. That little motion. It was the only way out of all this torure for Sean. To forget it all. But that feeling just lasted for a few minutes. All that has been going on. It was killing him. Or rather make him want to kill himself. 

It was morning. Signe had recently moved in, Sean wasnt sure about it at first, but he agreed. She looked so happy when he said she could come move in. If only he could be so happy. But she was happy not because of moving in, but because she had another toy to play with. Someone else to torture. Bruises were all over Seans body. He couldnt even move without pain. 

Sean woke up, another awful day to face with that bitch of Signe. Thats right. Sean calls his own girlfriend a bitch. He trudged down the stairs, against his will. He didnt wanna face Signe again. The only things she's gonna do is curse at him for doing everything wrong, and then hit him again and again. 

Signe sat at the table. Ipad in one hand, phone in the other. And guess who had to py for all tht stuff? Thats right. Sean.

"Make me some food, I'm fucking starving, you cunt!" she ordered Sean, not even bothering to look away from her electronics.

He groggily muttered something back. 

"What did you say?" Signe practiclly screamed at him "What did you say? Do I need to come over there and pumch you right in your fucking ugly ass face? Is that what you want?" 

"I ju-" Sean began before Signe started again. 

"Shut up! Dont talk back to me!" She bellowed. "I am the only one in this appartement that is allowed to talk back! You only speak when I say so. Got that?" 

"Y-yeah" Sean stuttered. 

"OK. Now make me some fucking food for gods sake." She replied kinda calmer.


End file.
